1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to personnel protection from electrical hazards and more particularly relates to providing a mechanism to test electrical conditions in an electrical enclosure from the exterior.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electrical environment, there is an occasional need to inspect or repair electrical components or systems within an enclosure. Although the electrical components may have a disconnect, electrical components within the enclosure may still represent a danger to an operator or technician of the enclosure. An operator or technician may not have access to internal components within the enclosure, and therefore, in order to mitigate risk, may wear safety equipment when opening the enclosure under some circumstances. Providing a way to verify the electrical state of components within such an enclosure without opening the enclosure may provide enhanced safety.
The National Fire Protection Association publishes (“NFPA”) standard NFPA 70E, titled “Standard for Electrical Safety in the Workplace,” which is a standard that governs electrical safety requirements for employees. The United States Occupational Safety and Health Administration (“OSHA”) uses NFPA 70E and expects employers to comply with this standard. NFPA 70E addresses workplace electrical safety requirements and governs electrical conductors installed in buildings or other structures, conductors that connect to supplies of electricity, and other related conductors. Recently NFPA 70E has increased requirements for wearing safety equipment while accessing electrical equipment.